The Puzzle of the Jewel
by Sturmtrupper
Summary: The search for the Shikon Shards still go on, but Kagome realizes that she needs a break from searching, and decides to go back to school. Only to find the new student know her secret about the other world she travels to. As Kagome's companions work with the new companion, he finds out the problem, and helps them. Can they find the Shards and solve Naraku's riddles, or face doom?
1. Chapter 1

**The Puzzle of the Jewel**

 **Disclaimer!** **  
** **I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha goes to its creators, and I only own my character.**

 **-Time Traveling?-**

It was a warm summer day in modern day japan. All was calm and peaceful. Well... Not for Kagome. With the search for the Shikon Jewel shards still going, she needed a rest from the Warring States in feudal Japan. So she went back to her school for a while, until her class was told they would get a new student.

"Class, your attention please. As you know, we are getting a new student in today. He is an exchange student, so I think you know what to do."

One of Kagome's classmates spoke a question in turn. "What's the exchange student like?"

"The student is a Canadian, but he doesn't speak our country's native language. He is a nice student, so I expect you all to treat him with respect. With all that said, please wait here while I get our new student."

The students talk to each other as soon the teacher leaves. They wonder what the new student would be like. Would he be one of the mean people, brash and arrogant? Or would he be gentle and considerate? All questions were put to rest for now as the teacher walked back in. Kagome wasn't really interested in what the new kid was like, but she hoped she could make the student's experience here pleasant.

"Meet your classmate, everyone. Student! You may come in now."

All eyes were on the door. As the door opened, everyone tensed up. Would he be able to understand? Kagome saw the new kid walk in and was surprised at what he was. He wore a white dress shirt, with his sleeves rolled up to his upper arms. He wore a black tie, along with a black vest. In his arms was his school textbooks for the year. On his vest, was a pin, with the initials S.C.T. His vest also had a chain sticking out of his right pocket, but she couldn't know what it was. As she looked at the new student, the teacher spoke.

"What's your name, student? Your full name."

The student hesitated, not used to the formality of the teacher, but spoke softly.

"My name is Lewis Arthur Delfin, but call me Ron. Pleased to meet you all."

As Ron bowed in customary greeting, his teacher spoke again.

"Y-yes sir?" Ron stuttered a bit, the students snickered at the attitude. Kagome knew better than that. She knew how it felt to be a complete stranger to people, more so in Ron's case, because he was a foreigner here.

"In Japan, you call your teachers sensei. Do you understand?"

"Yes si- I mean, sensei." Ron said in response.

"Good. In the meantime, why don't you take the seat next to Kagome? She's over by the window, see where I'm pointing?" The teacher points out.

As Kagome heard where Ron was going to sit, she felt surprised that he was going to sit right beside her. She straightened up, and made herself look like everyone else. As Ron took the seat next to her, he looked at her for a second before looking at his desk.

"Man...This guy is gonna get asked soooo many questions, hope he can take all the questions." Kagome thought inside her head.

"Class! Today we will be learning how to use the Pythagorean theory today."

As Kagome looked at the board, she looked back at Ron. He looked like he tried to look normal, but he ended up looking homesick instead. He opened his notebook and stared to take notes.

"Oh yeah... Just wait until lunch. You're gonna get asked questions so fast, you won't be able to reply to any of them...yeah..." Kagome thought before focusing on the lesson.

-Lunch break-

As Ron saw everyone pull out their lunches, he pulled out his lunch. A brown paper bag, it held a simple sandwich, with all the traditional fillings and whatnot. Along with it, he pulled out a glass bottle of Coca-Cola, with an apple. He looks at Kagome's lunchbox, and wonders what the food could be. It reveals a portion of rice, meat and veggies, with chopsticks for utensils. Kagome notices Ron looking at her bento box strangely, feeling a bit amused at Ron's expression.

"You want some?" Kagome asks.

Ron is surprised that someone other than the teacher speaks English. He stares at her for a bit, not believing that she had just spoken English.

"Hello? You speak English, right?" Kagome asks again.

"H-huh? Oh sorry miss, I wasn't expecting someone else to speak English here. I got surprised, that's all." Ron says meekly.

"Hahaha, it's alright. I don't think you would have either. Did you want some of my lunch?"

"Oh no! I couldn't take any, besides, I got my own, I was just wondering what that was."

"Well, in Japan, this is called a bento box." Kagome explains.

"Bintoo box?" Ron asks, puzzled at the strange word.

"No, Bento box. Here, let me write it down for you." Kagome wrote the word down in English for Ron.

"Ohhh! Bento box?" Ron asks, still unsure of his pronunciation.

"You got it! So, do you want some still? I'll trade some of my lunch for yours, I haven't seen a Western lunch, so it's a fair trade! What do you have?"

"Well, all I have is a simple sandwich, a Cola, and one apple. I could offer you half of my sandwich perhaps?" Ron offered.

"Sure, I can give you half of my lunch too." Kagome responds.

The two swap half of their respective lunches, with both sides looking at the food strangely. Ron decides to be the first one to try Kagome's lunch.

"It's...simplistic, but at the same time, the flavours it gives is a complex variety that somehow, makes it a very delicious dish! This is quite good miss!" Ron happily eats the rest of the half. As Kagome eats Ron's half, a group of boys head towards Ron.

"Well thank my mom, but for now, look ahead." Kagome nods ahead of the room, warning Ron of the group incoming. They stop in front of Kagome to assault Ron with questions about his country.

"How's it being a foreigner in Japan? One student asks.

"Are you homesick?"

"Do you need help?"

"Is Kagome your girlfriend now?"

The last question caught Kagome's attention, and she put her chopsticks down gently, to release a killer intent that would paralyze anyone. The group of students heads off for their own safety, and to protect Ron from all the questions. When all was said and answered, Kagome spoke to Ron.

"You know, if you need help with anything, just ask for help. I'd be more than willing to help you out."

Ron stuttered from the offer. "Th-thank you, miss."

"No problem. My name's Kagome Higurashi."

From that moment, Ron and Kagome became intertwined in each other's fates, not knowing that Ron had a role to play.

"My name is...well, I already said it, but name's Lewis, or Ron. Whichever you prefer."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance."

After the two had eaten their lunches, the lunch bell rang, and the two began to resume studying.

 **-After School-**

As the school bell rang, Ron was standing at the school's entrance, looking rather lost, until Kagome saw Ron.

"You need help getting home?" Kagome asks.

"Er, yeah. I don't know this city well enough to traverse it. I have my home's address on this paper, it's just that I don't know where to go." Ron hands Kagome a slip of paper with the address on it. She studies it for a few seconds, looking at the scrawl of Katakana that Ron had tried to scribble.

"Oh! This is right next door to my home! Who would have thought that you lived next to me?"

"Really? Do you mind walking me home then? I don't really feel like I belong here anyway. But once I memorize the way, I can get to school and back by myself." Ron asks.

"Sure! I can guide you to your home. I just need to get to my home." Kagome responds.

As the two begin walking back to their homes, Ron asks what Kagome's parents do for a living

"Well, my grandfather sells charms and whatnot to tourists in Japan. My mom is just my mom." Kagome explains.

As the two arrive at Kagome's home, he notices a building with a well inside it. They both walk to Kagome's door, before Ron asks what the building is, his curiosity piqued at the well.

"That's the Bone-Eater well, I can show you it, just wait here, and let me introduce my parents to you first. Grandfather! Mom! I got someone to introduce to you!" Kagome calls out.

Ron heard the parents respond to her and went into a state of panic. He knew that he was a foreigner to this land, what was he to do? Will Kagome's parents think he is Kagome's boyfriend? He panicked at the thought, and he ran to the Bone-Eater well. As he tried to recollect his thoughts, he heard Kagome.

"Ron! Where are you? Ron!"

" _I think I'll just go home. Wait! She knows I live right next to her! Argh! I think I can hide in this well instead._ " As Ron entered the well, he heard Kagome open the door and see him entering the well.

"W-wait! Don't go in there!" Kagome shouted at Ron.

But it was too late, as Ron slipped inside of the well, and a flashing light enveloped Ron, transporting him to the Warring States of feudal era Japan.

"Aw crud. Better get him before he freaks out." Kagome jumps into the well, before being enveloped by the light.

The two were now travelling to the past, each set on different paths, yet the two would intertwine, being involved in something bigger. Kagome didn't know it, but she had a feeling that Ron was supposed to be travelling to the past with her, as if he had a purpose for being there.

* * *

Well, that's my story! More to come on the way, but sorry if this was a bit short. It WAS much longer, but I decided to split this, as I wanted it to introduce the world first. Thanks for reading, and please, drop a review if you can, it really does help me.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Puzzle of the Jewel**

 **Disclaimer!** **  
** **I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha goes to its creators, and I only own myself.**

 **\- Shikon Shards-**

As the familiar world of Feudal Era Japan is seen, at the other side of the Bone-Eater Well, a small group of people wait at the well, one boy getting annoyed by his impatience.

"Where is she? She said she'd be back by now!"

As Inuyasha says his thought out loud, a flash of light is seen. Kagome climbs out of the well, but with a flustered look on her face.

"Kagome? Finally! What took you so long? And why are you out of breath?" Inuyasha asks.

"Did...you... *pant* see… A boy come out?" Kagome asks.

"No, and I would have seen it, but you were the only one anyway." Kagome says coldly.

Kagome has a flicker of panic go across her face, as she realizes where Ron had went. "Oh no... I think he got transported elsewhere!"

"What?! Who is he anyway?"

"Just a classmate with me." Kagome explains. "Where's everyone? They should be here, shouldn't they?" Right on cue, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo show up.

"Lady Kagome! Back I see... But why are you out of breath? Is a demon nearby?" Miroku asks.

"No, I lost one of my friends, and he's in this world. I'm just afraid that he might be in danger." Kagome explains.

"Well, let's go and find him, he can't be far away." Sango says.

As they all start to go and search to find Ron, they hear a demon growling, then a scream. Inuyasha springs into action at the sound.

"Well let's go and kill the demon then!" Inuyasha exclaims.

As they all ran towards the source of the sound, they all come to a clearing. In the clearing was Ron wielding a katana, battling against what seemed to be an ogre? Ron was shaking, trying to defend himself from the entity that was towering over him, threatening him. Ron kept backing up slowly, trying to gain distance from the creature, as he realized he was cornered, and had to fight. He found a katana nearby, grabbing it quickly, before trying to scare off the ogre that was approaching fast.

"Back away, I mean it! I'm not afraid to defend myself at all costs!" Ron swung at the ogre in an attempt to intimidate the ogre, his hands shaking.

"Hahahah! Foolish mortal! You think that you can defend yourself with that puny sword? No, I think I shall kill you and take your shard." The ogre says.

Ron was confused at the sudden turn of events, being accused of having a shard. "What do you mean, my shard? I don't have anything valuable, except my life! I don't have anything!" Ron shouts at the ogre, brandishing his rusty katana. The ogre charges at Ron, not seeing Kagome and the others. Ron dove to one side and rolled to the side where Kagome was. Alarmed, he told Kagome to run.

"Miss Higurashi! Get away from here, it's not safe for you!" Ron shouts.

As he yelled to Kagome, Ron didn't have time to respond to the ogre's attack that was incoming, and was sent flying towards a tree. When he landed, he had a gash on his right arm that held the sword. He kneeled over from the pain, but he ran back again to defend Kagome, even though he was wounded badly. But when he saw Kagome draw a bow, she fired it at the ogre, taking both of them by surprise. He heard a yell come after, before he saw someone, with a large sword, jump over him and slice the ogre cleanly in half. When the ogre died, Inuyasha returned to Kagome's side, along with everyone following suit.

"Argh... I got hit pretty badly. At least you are ok, are you Kagome?" Ron winced at the wound. It was bleeding badly and was staining Ron's clothes a crimson red.

"You're hurt! I can't believe that you survived the hit! Normal people would be knocked out after a hit like that. Here, let me help you treat that wound." Kagome offered.

Ron stood up and sheathed the katana he got, and looked down. "I'm alright Miss Higurashi, tis' but a scratch on myself. I'll be fine now." Ron wobbled at the end of his comment, but he stood strong still, until he kneeled to the ground from dizziness.

"See? You need medical treatment, here, I can help you." Kagome brings out medical items out of her pack and starts healing Ron with his wound. Ron looks at the group nearby, wonder who they are.

"Kagome? Who are your friends over there? They seem pretty intimidating and powerful. Even that…child looks a little bit scary. Cute, but scary." Ron points out.

"Well, the one with the white hair and red clothes is Inuyasha. Th-" Kagome began, but was cut off by Ron.

"Inu-who?" Ron questioned.

"Inu-ya-sha. He is a...well... A half demon." Kagome explains.

"A half demon. Really now. And I thought the ogre was more intimidating." Ron sarcastically said.

At this comment, Inuyasha heard the comment, and wanted to teach Ron a lesson on making demons angry. Marching over to him, he was steaming now, at the snide comment that Ron had said.

"Listen here. You can't even defend yourself properly! And you got yourself hurt! You're pathetic."

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled out.

As the command was made. Inuyasha's face was due for a date with the ground. After an Inuyasha sized hole was made, everyone else decided to meet with Ron.

"Sit? That made him stop? Are you serious? Well, I don't think I will be making you mad anytime soon..." Ron said in fear.

Already, this world was proving to be too much for someone like Ron. People wielding large swords that should be too heavy. A schoolgirl, that Ron just barely knew, is an adept user of using a bow, but has magical properties, and with a strange cast of more people that he saw nearby. Ron almost didn't believe it, except when he was attacked, told that he had a shard of a jewel…it was puzzling, to say the least. At most, he thought he was insane, but the injuries and Kagome showing up told him that it was all too real. Sighing, he submitted to let Kagome patch him up, before walking back to the group. As Ron observed the group, he found out that the area was in was not of the same world he knew, rather, a completely different world from his.

"Wait...where are we, exactly...?" Ron asked.

Kagome froze up for a second, before realizing that Ron wasn't exactly in the right time.

"Well...You're in Japan, yes, but..." Kagome trailed off, not sure how to explain it to Ron.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"You're in...Feudal Japan."

A moment of silence passed...

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Ron deadpanned at the answer, shouting loudly enough for anyone to hear.

"Shut up! Your voice is loud enough for even Naraku to hear, and we don't even know where he is!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Wait! So, you're saying, the well got us to time travel to the Warring States of Japan, is this correct, Miss Higurashi?!"

"...yes."

"And that your...friends here are just in costumes, I assume?"

"...yes."

Ron knelt to the ground, now ever so far from his home, where he wanted to be. But in this moment of revelation, he knew that perhaps he had to be here for some reason, perhaps maybe...to help this girl. After his brief moment of accepting the obvious, he got back up, a calm look on his face, as he knew what was going on here. But he still felt uneasy, hopes almost lost in the moment.

"Why are you all here, if I may ask?"

Inuyasha had enough of the questions, growing impatient by the second at this new addition to the group.

"We're all here to reclaim the lost pieces of the Shikon Jewel, and to defeat Naraku."

" _Shikon Jewel...perhaps, that was what the ogre meant...? Did he mean that I am in possession of a Shikon Shard? Strange events, Ron..._ "

"And...this Shikon Jewel is a powerful artifact, I presume?" Ron asked.

"Yes. After we slay Naraku, I can become a full fledged demon, and I can-"

"SIT!"

Another hole was made, more deeper than the previous one. Ron wasn't fazed by the sudden outcry of Inuyasha's date, and looked back to Kagome, who was steaming for one moment, the next, completely cheerful and calm.

"Well, you see...the Shikon Jewel is something that isn't supposed to be in this kind of situation, really. You weren't even supposed to be here, Ron..."

Ron realized the bluntness of Kagome's words, finally realizing why he was treated so harshly around everyone. He hung his head in shame, thinking that he had been in the wrong place, at the definite wrong time. He went silent. before turning around and starting to step away.

"I...I see. I shall leave, then. Sorry for bothering you, Kagome. See you in school tomorrow..."

Ron raised his hand in farewell, before being stopped by Kagome. Kagome seemed to get the wrong point across, and so she had to restate her point, trying hard not to make the situation worse than it seems.

"No, Ron...I meant you're not supposed to be here for your own safety. This place is filled with dangerous demons, people that have powers to hurt people. We don't want others to get hurt. If you were to get hurt...I don't know what I would do."

Ron still was silent, until he broke the long moments of silence between everyone.

"Higurashi...you're trying to find the Shikon Shards, correct...?"

"...yes, Ron."

"I am in possession of one, then. I don't know how, but I can feel it. Like an unknown power, helping me, surging power inside me. I think it's the Shikon Shard inside me, Kagome." Ron stated.

Ron did indeed feel an unknown power emanating from inside him, as if another power was helping him. Kagome tried to help dress his wounds, before find out that the wound had healed on its own, completely gone. All that was left was red skin, but even that was healing fast as well.

"Hmm…Shikon Shards have the ability to purify and heal others, if the user has pure intentions. Perhaps you are a kind person?"

"No, I'm from America, duh! I'm from Canada, what do you expect?" Ron replied sarcastically.

"Ok, jeez! I just wanted to know! Can you also…sense anything at all?"

Ron closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on the environment around him. A slight wind was passing through, his trenchcoat billowing out as if he was casting a spell. In his chest, Kagome saw the light of the Shikon shard, covering everyone in a glow that somehow removed fatigue from everyone in sight. His face was more serious, almost to the intent of evil, but Kagome knew better. The wind died down now, before Ron opened his eyes and looked towards the north, as he knew there was a presence.

"Over there! I can feel something north of our position! I think it's a shard!"

Kagome was surprise that Ron had better detection than her, being the reincarnation of Kikyo, after all. She couldn't even feel anything north, which meant that Ron had superb skills at finding Shikon Shards. She waved everyone over, before they all readied to move, before Kagome realized that Ron was a normal guy; he couldn't have super speed. They stopped, until Kagome thought of a compromise for him.

"Ron, go ride with Sango and Miroku. At least they can both let you on."

Ron nodded, before running towards the two and mounting Kiara. Together, the three flew high into the air, flying towards their destination. Ron was sitting between Miroku and Sango, which, Ron observed, Miroku seemed to be let down as he was sitting behind him, muttering something about beautiful maidens or something. As they flew in the air, keeping eyes on Inuyasha who led them, Kiara had lurched forward suddenly, forcing Ron to hold Sango. Sango tensed up, thinking it was Miroku grabbing her butt cheeks again.

"GAH! Miss, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to grab you there!" Ron was flustered, and immediately looked away in shame, keeping his hands to himself. Sango took note of this, seeing that Ron was someone who didn't like to grope women, unlike a certain monk she knew…

"Well, don't do it again. First time is understandable, but don't be like that lecherous monk behind you who gropes anything that moves."

Ron froze up, images of Miroku flashing by as he thought that he was a pervert, which wasn't too far from the truth. As he realized that a potential womanizer was behind him, he looked behind him slowly, only seeing the calm face of Miroku, who had his arms crossed.

"You mean…this guy is a perverted monk…? Oh dear…" Ron almost fell off, but was stopped by a hand from Miroku, who had a firm grip on him. Stabilizing him, Ron was righted again, who thanked him for saving him.

As they all approached the destination, Ron felt a surge of energy pass through him, as if there was another presence, yet this one felt tainted by evil, as if it wanted to create chaos, and Ron shivered from it. As they set down, Ron immediately started running, catching the group by surprise as he did. He kept running, deeper and deeper into the forested area they were in, until he realized that he had left the group behind completely. Stopping and awaiting them, he took out his sword, or his katana. It wasn't much, it was actually rusting just a little bit, yet it still was shining. He swung it a few times, testing himself. He saw a nearby wooden trunk, decaying, but still strong enough to make a good dummy target. Swinging at it, he made quite a few cuts to it, and the sword was still good, not even having a dent in it. He remembered that Inuyasha had a few techniques up his sleeve, and decided to mimic one of his moves. Taking a few steps, he took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"Wind Scar!" Ron shouted.

Immediately, a large green wave was emitted from the blade, directed towards the dummy. As he realized that he had cut the tree in half, everyone showed up, but with a dark cloud incoming fast. Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga, readying himself. A figure flew in from the skies, riding a feather.

"You." Inuyasha pointed at Ron, who was focused on the enemy in front. "How is it you can copy my attacks?" Ron was still at a loss himself on how that he could simply copy special attacks at will, so he was silent.

The enemy then looked at Ron, who seemed to be a new face for her. Casting a glare at Ron, he returned the glare, trying to stand strong.

"Hm. You seem to possess a Shikon Shard. You are my next target then. Remember my name, mortal! Kagura will kill you!" She then charged straight at Ron, ignoring everyone else.

Ron readied himself to parry, but Kagura's fans were too powerful, sending his sword skittering across the ground. He raised his fists now, trying to block or counter anything else that was incoming. Kagura kept attacking again and again, each time coming more close to Ron. He finally backed off, before he tried to draw more power from the shard. Kagura saw this as an opening, before she spawned Saimyosho, sending waves at him. He felt power surge into his hands, before he aimed them at the incoming wave, before a blue wave of energy shot out of his hands, before pulling everything inside.

"Take this! Endless Abyss!" Ron shouted, before all the wasps were being sucked in. Miroku knew that it was like his Wind Tunnel, and that his attack couldn't take any Saimyosho, as they were poisonous. However, Ron kept taking in them like they were fodder, before Kagura had ran out of minions to attack with.

"What the-?! How could you take them all in? Not even that monk could take that many even! You need to die. NOW." Kagura began chanting in an unknown language, before a beam of light shot out of the ground, bringing with it a large golem. The wind was blowing a gust fiercely, as the golem roared at them, almost pushing everyone back. When the wind died, the golem started to move fluidly, surprising for a creature of such mass. It charged straight at Ron, charging non stop with force. Ron rolled to the side, barely just scraping by as it landed in a boulder, stopping its charge. The golem had its head stuck in the boulder, struggling to break free. As it tried, Ron noticed something in the creature's neck, sticking out just above the skin.

" _That's its weakpoint! I must strike now, while I have the chance!_ " Ron thought.

The golem still flailed about, still thrashing its arms into whatever was nearby. Ron was doing a risky move, as it was moving wildly, most likely trying to pry itself free. Everyone hesitated still, not sure if it would continue to flail, or pry itself free from the boulder. Ron charged out of the group, running straight at the golem. Inuyasha saw Ron move, and stood there, watching as Ron charged at the golem.

"You idiot! What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled out.

Kagura smiled, thinking that Ron wanted a death wish from her. She didn't expect Ron to bounce off the legs of the golem, and start running up the back. Ron was still on the golem, still reaching up to the weakpoint. Kagura was surprised that such a enemy would resist so much. Ron kept running up, finally reaching the source of the golem's life. Kagura finally realized what he was about to do, but it was too late. With Ron gripping the crystal, Ron finally pried it free from the golem, the shard of the golem clasped in Ron's hand. The golem finally writhed in pain, before screeching in realization, before dying. Ron looked at Kagura, and spoke.

"Well? What now? Will you give up, you-Rg...!" Ron began, but before the shard seemed to be corrupting Ron. Kagura laughed at the foolishness of Ron, who didn't know the Shard would corrupt him. As he slowly doubled over, Kagura approached him, erecting a barrier to separate him from his allies. Ron saw her, slowly coming towards him, as he tried to fight whatever was causing him pain. He fell, finally collapsing, still alive, but with no energy as he tried to fight the dark energy.

"You see...that Shard is imbued with the dark power of Naraku, who wishes to attain the Shikon Jewel by conquering you all. You've just fallen into my trap. You think you can stand up to me, mortal? Pathetic." Ron was truely helpless, as he writhed in pain from holding the jewel. He felt Kagura pull him up, as she held him by the lapels of his coat.

"You...won't win! Get off me, lady!" Ron then punched Kagura in the face, punching out of sheer desperation as he was freed from Kagura's grip, as she almost extracted the jewel from him in a very grotesque way. Ron then fell to the ground, before kneeling to look at Kagura carefully. Standing back up, he realized that he was soon going to fall someday, and that it was approaching fast.

Kagura was still surprised that he was standing, but it wasn't for much longer. Ron was staggering, his will wavering as he tried to get away. Kagome couldn't just stand by anymore, and had taken an arrow out, purifying it as she readied to fire. Taking a deep breath to steady her aim, she let loose the arrow, as it pierced the sky, heading straight towards Kagura as the wind flowed about, brimming with her energy. Kagura saw this, and maneuvered towards Ron. As he realized that he was going to be dealt the killing blow, he tried to lessen it, pushing against Kagura with all his might as he braced himself, Kagura intent on killing him. He barely stopped her hand from crushing his throat but she still had her grip on his throat, still enough to kill. Ron tried to wrench her hands off, but his strength was failing, soon realizing that he was going be killed. It was at this time that everyone else decided to focus their efforts on saving Ron. Kagome focused once more, firing another arrow to pierce the barrier Kagura had put up. The barrier broke, finally getting Kagura's attention as she realized everyone she saw was about to kill her. She scowled, before backing off, and taking flight from the group.

"Know this, mortal! I will come back, and when I do…you will die a painful death. Make sure you live when I do…" Kagura said morbidly, as she took a feather out, then fleeing.

Ron coughed, obviously not used to fighting such powerful foes. Feudal Era Japan would prove to be a tough world to be in, as he was a stranger to Kagome's world. Everyone rushed over, looking at Ron.

"Ron! You alright, you look worse for wear! Look at your throat!" Kagome knelt, getting her medical supplies out to treat Ron's wounds. Inuyasha chose at this time to become ever angrier at Ron, seeing as he was reckless.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?! Kagura almost got your Shikon Shard!" Inuyasha's rant on Ron's idiocy was lost on him, as he closed his eyes, recalling all events so far, as Miroku and Sango tried to calm Inuyasha down, as Kagome still tried to treat Ron's wounds.

"Don't mind him too much, Ron. He's just concerned for you. But he is right though, what were you thinking?" Kagome asked.

"I saw a chance for attack, and I took it. It paid off, didn't it though?" Ron replied.

"Yes, but you realize that this world is vastly different from the world you-I mean, we're both used to, right?" Kagome saw Ron's face change to one of nostalgia, seeing as he really did prefer the modern world, happy for him, and with familiar surroundings. Here, it was a foreign world to him, as it was extremely abnormal to him. "Look, we should be both getting back to the real world. This isn't exactly a normal place to be." Kagome extended a hand for Ron, who took it. He smiled weakly, trying to lighten the mood.

"'Tis but a scratch! I'll be fine, really." Ron coughed violently as he said, otherwise convincing Kagome. She took this as a sign to take Ron back, seeing as he wasn't able to handle it.

"Hey guys. I'm going to take Ron back to his world, alright? Don't do anything brash, Inuyasha." Inuyasha huffed, before turning his back to everyone. Kagome rolled her eyes, before taking Ron back, leading them away from everyone else, headed towards the Bone-Eater Well. As the day went by, Ron pondered of the events that had just happened.

" _Ok, so…here I am, in what Kagome is saying is the Feudal Era version of Japan. In this world, I've just been attacked, accused of allegedly having this so called Shikon Shard, which has been proven. Then this group of Kagome's friends appear, and they all wield weapons of some sort. Yeah…I think I've lost it. But wait…Kagome is here. Perhaps I'm experiencing this, after all…?_ " Ron thought. As Ron kept walking, deep in concentration, he realized that Kagome seemed fond of her partner, Inuyasha. Being curious, he decided to ask a few questions to pass the time.

"Hey, Kagome. Might I ask you a question? I'm curious about something…" Ron asked.

Kagome nodded, before Ron decided on a simple question for her.

"Are you in a relationship with Inuyasha?" Ron asked nonchalantly.

Ron kept walking, hands in his coat pockets as Kagome froze up comically, and seeing as the question wasn't as simple for Ron, and she blushed furiously, catching Ron's attention as he did.

"Oh? Er, did I press onto personal matters? I'm sorry!" Ron raised his hands in self-defense, recalling that Kagome could turn deadly at a moments' notice. She laughed, soon realizing that it was just merely an innocent question, laughing at Ron's question. As he facepalmed, she answered.

"No, but he is a very good companion. Don't you have someone you like too?" Now it was Ron's turn to freeze up. But Ron soon sighed, and Kagome realized that this really was a personal matter for him.

"…Sorry. I didn't mean that too." Kagome said softly.

"Well…we both treaded into personal matters, didn't we? It's alright. But seriously though, do you have affections for Inuyasha?" Ron's voice turned serious, but the mood seemed light.

"Well…honestly? I think sometimes he's a jerk, but once you get past his cold and brash exterior, he really does care for me. Even though he's a hanyou." Kagome said.

"Er…he's what exactly?" Ron asked, the Japanese language once again stumping him.

"Hanyou. You know, a-oh wait. Right, I forgot, you're not Japanese, are you? Hanyou." Kagome realized.

"Han…you?" Ron tried pronouncing it, and Kagome slightly cringed at the pronunciation of it, but it was still pretty impressive from other people trying to pronounce it.

"No, it's Hanyou. Think of it as 'Han', and 'Yo'!" Kagome stressed the enunciation of the word, making sure to speak slowly for him.

"Hanyou…?" Ron tried once more.

"Nice! Hey, you catch on pretty quick, even for a foreigner! The only thing I wish I could do is speak your language fluently. Right now, I seem like it's a second language for me, but I wish I was more fluent in speaking English. You know what? How about a deal?" Kagome asked. Ron nodded, appreciating the help he could get. "You teach me English, and I'll teach you Japanese! Sound good?"

"Yeah, that would greatly help me! What do you know about the English language?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'm only conversational in it, but I want to hold a conversation with someone well. Like, I want to be able to debate in both languages, using complicated words and whatnot." Kagome said.

"Well…Here's a phrase that's pretty normal for me. Don't know if you can pronounce this though." Ron cleared his throat, before speaking. "Objection, your Honor! That statement directly contradicts the evidence, and the defense wishes to make another verdict possible!" Ron's voice changed when he spoke for a moment, his voice clear and booming slightly as he did. Kagome seemed surprised that his voice could change so fast, and clapped. Mockingly bowing, he laughed, and soon the two were on their way, reaching the well. As they both were transported back to the modern world, Ron breathed in the air again, taking solace in the atmosphere he was used to.

"Ah…thank you for your help, Kagome. I could have died back there, but your friends saved me. And hey, take that advice I said for you and Inuyasha, alright? See you at school tomorrow." Ron waved farewell, before heading back to his own house to retire for the day.

" _I want to go back, for some reason…I feel like something larger is working there, and I have to help them. Even if I have to risk my life once more._ " Ron soon arrived at the door of his house, and opened it, calling for his mom.

"So, how was it, son?"

"…It was a puzzling day, I'll say that…"

* * *

Well...there's my measly update. I'm ever so sorry for being so late with this stuff! I keep hitting writers' block for all my stories, and let me say. It ain't good. But i'm not dead! I'll still be there, and I will be back! Thank you all for reading, seriously! *kneels from shame*


End file.
